


All my friends are wasted

by Tashonix



Series: Drunk times, Fun times (College AU) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashonix/pseuds/Tashonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Jemma enjoy a fun night out, resulting in some fun run course tampering and an adorable drunk!Jemma returning home to Fitz. Pure fluff and silliness! (College AU setting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All my friends are wasted

Jemma hadn't been particularly keen on going out without Fitz, but Daisy was adamant she needed a girls only night and he had been so supportive. They'd been dating for just under a year but Jemma knew it was serious. She'd never felt for anyone what she felt for Fitz.

Now she was here though and deep into her third drink she was having a great time. The bar, Emancipation, was close to the college and it was a fun Friday night crowd. They'd currently commandeered the pool table, challenging all comers to place their bets, and before too long the girls had amassed enough bills to secure their drinks for the rest of the evening.

Hours passed by filled with dancing, more drinks, including shots at one point, and only ended when they'd been kicked out at closing time. The pair tottered out to the footpath, well and truly wasted.

Daisy grabbed her hand and burst into song as they wandered in the direction of their dorm.

"All my friends are wasted!" Daisy belted out.

"And I hate this club," Jemma sang before they joined together with "man I drink too much!"

They laughed and switched songs, voices like cut cats but somehow weirdly in sync as they cycled through all the latest hits.

Somewhere during their rendition of "I took a pill in Ibiza" they'd managed to walk right into the middle of the fun run course scheduled for that morning around the campus grounds.

Daisy grabbed a marker flag and waved it. "Catch me if you can!"

Who could resist a challenge like that? Certainly not when one was so competitive. Jemma grinned and started after Daisy, grabbing every flag she could.

Daisy soon skidded to a halt and Jemma ran straight into the back of her, laughing wildly.

"Shh, shh!" Daisy laughed breathlessly.

A small ATV was parked up ahead as volunteers laid out flags.

"Oh shit," Jemma giggled as the girls took off across the lawn.

Some time later, the course well behind them and their dorm in sight, they stopped for a break, both panting heavily.

Daisy broke into a lopsided grin and held up her palm for a high five. Jemma smiled back and completely missed Daisy's hand, resulting in squeals of laughter as she tried again and nailed it on the second attempt.

"All my friends are wasted!" Jemma started singing again and Daisy joined in as they made their way into the building and up the stairs.

The girls stumbled down the hall, still singing, Daisy's room the first stop.

"Goodnight, Jemma!" Daisy yelled.

"Goodnight, Daisy!" Jemma cried as they shared an awkward hug, their bounty still in Jemma's arms.

"It's 3am, shut the fuck up!" someone shouted from a nearby room.

The girls sniggered as Daisy lurched through her doorway and Jemma stumbled off down the corridor towards her room.

306, 308, 310... She ran her hands along the door frames until arriving at what looked like 318 to her. Yes, there was the hole in the door Fitz had made with his foot one night, both pressed up against it and eager to get into her room.

She smiled and fumbled with the keys, cursing when she dropped them once then twice. Careening through the door as it slammed behind her she realised the light was still on in the lounge and Fitz was crossing the room towards her. Evidently he had waited up, which made her heart swell.

"Fitz!" she called excitedly, dropping the bundle of flags onto the floor and stumbling towards him.

She tripped as she got closer and he caught her fall. Jemma quickly wound her hands around his neck and went in for a kiss, but Fitz screwed his nose and turned his face away.

"Ugh, Jemma, you smell like vodka," he complained, but kissed her forehead anyway and allowed her to keep cuddling.

"Do not," she mumbled while pressing sloppy kisses against his neck.

"As much as I like this I don't think you're in the best shape t - Jemma what are those on the floor?" he asked as he peeled himself away from her slightly and pointed.

Not in the best shape? Why no one refused Jemma Simmons! She lurched violently to one side as she turned to look at what he was pointing at. Hmm, maybe her boyfriend did have a point. Boyfriend.. she smiled.

"Jemma?" Fitz asked again.

Oops! She concentrated hard on the floor.

"Ugh, Fitz, they're flags!" she remarked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "They wouldn't be the flags for the college fun run this morning by any chance?"

"Nooooooooo," she drawled, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The pair burst out laughing but this time Fitz wasn't quick enough to catch her as she fell on the floor.

"How'd I get down here?" Jemma frowned.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Fitz chuckled as he scooped her up bride-style.

"Bed?" she grinned at him and started to play with his shirt.

"To sleep," Fitz sighed.

"Cuddles?" she pouted.

"Okay, cuddles," he smiled and propped her up against the dresser in her room. Well, theirs really as he hardly stayed in his own.

Fitz quickly dug through the drawers and handed her a worn tee and shorts. Jemma had started singing softly to herself again as she shrugged out of her clothes and awkwardly pulled on the tee and shorts, animatedly hopping from leg to leg and nearly taking another tumble to the floor.

She burst into laughter again and jumped into bed beside him.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" he chuckled as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," Jemma retorted, before slapping her hand over her mouth. They hadn't exactly exchanged those words yet, and she hadn't meant to whilst intoxicated, but damned if she didn't mean it.

"Yeah, I do," Fitz replied softly, running his hand through her hair. "Now go to sleep, I'll still be here in the morning."

Jemma hummed and closed her eyes.

She woke several hours later feeling like something had died in her mouth. Her head was also pounding but she felt okay otherwise, though she definitely, definitely needed a shower. Once she had showered, dressed and cleaned her teeth she made her way to the lounge, where Fitz was sitting, laptop propped on his knees.

"Afternoon," he grinned.

Afternoon!? God, how long had she slept?

She suddenly noticed the brightly coloured flags on the floor.

"Oh god, we didn't, I didn't -" Jemma groaned and flopped down onto the couch beside him.

"You did," Fitz chuckled and turned his laptop towards her.

_'Fun run confusion as markers disappear.'_

It was the first article on the campus blog, though the byline suggested the event still ran with minimum interruption.

She couldn't help giggling hysterically and it wasn't long before Fitz set his laptop aside to join in, pulling her into his lap.

"Remind me never to go out the night before a fun run again," she smiled against his chest.

"Only if you tell me you love me again," he was looking down at her fondly, blue eyes sparkling.

"I love you," she leant up and kissed him deeply before he broke away.

"And I love you, Jemma."

She smiled and kissed him once more. If this was the result of the morning after a drunken night out, she'd gladly repeat it. Good thing there was another fun run coming up next month.

**Author's Note:**

> The flag stealing is inspired by a member of my family who did do this one drunken evening hehehe
> 
> And I do know the song 'All my friends' has a bit of a sadder meaning behind it, but it's very catchy!


End file.
